Music Says It All
by mjuhlar
Summary: Dean finds Cas' I-Pod and finds his feelings are mutual. I wrote this after hours of listening to music.


Dean walks through the bunker. Sam had dragged Cas with him to pick up supplies. Dean stayed behind to finish up cleaning their weapons from the last hunt.

It has been a few months since all hell broke loose. Well at least since the angels fell. Cas had come back to them, even after all the shit they had done to one another. He came back, this time human, no more angel mojo.

Dean doesn't care if Cas is angel or not. He just needs him here, with him. He knows it is more than the "Profound Bond". Cas is everything, not that there have been any chick-flick moments. He is ok with watching from afar. Cas is new to all this human shit, he isn't about to add to his confusion. Cas is too important.

Dean decides to collect the laundry from the rooms to get them ready to be washed. He heads into Cas' room. Cas may have been an angel but he is messy as hell. Clothes are all over the place. Most are Dean's clothes. Cas doesn't like the feeling of clothes at all. Now that he feels everything against him, he hates it. Sam has tried buying him some new things but Cas always goes back to Dean's well worn clothes. He says they are softer and feel better. Dean does not complain, he enjoys seeing Cas in his clothes.

While he piles the clothes into the basket, he sees the I-pod that Sam lets Cas use. Cas has come to really love music. He likes to disect the song and try to understand the words to every song, which for Cas, can be rather difficult. Dean decides to look and see what playlists Sam has made for him. Cas had gone to Sam to learn how to do it, he still needs help most of the time. Dean wants to see what kind of music Cas has been listening to. Almost every time he sees him, he has the head phones plugged into his ears. Dean hopes Sam hasn't been making Cas listen to that shit music he listens to.

As he turns on the I-pod, he notices there is only one playlist, just one. He sees his name as the title for the list. "Dean" That is the only play list. Maybe Cas put music he has heard him playing.

Dean opens the playlist to see the songs listed. Holy hell, most of this shit he would never listen to, he wonders why Cas would name the list "Dean".

Deans sees some Kansas, Carry on Wayward Son, that make sense. He also sees Oasis- Wonderwall. He would never listen to that crap. The Fray? What is Sam teaching him about music? Who the hell is Sarah McLachlan? Prince? Dean is almost horrified that this is the stuff Cas is listening to all the time.

Curiosity makes Dean decide to listen to a few of these songs. He chooses Wonderwall by Oasis first. At least these two dudes were brothers who fought all the time, Dean understood that. He presses play.

_ I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_.

Oh. Dean keeps listening, he knows Cas likes the words to songs, so he keeps listening, trying to figure the meaning out.

..._Because maybe, your gonna be the one that saves me..._..

Dean starts to wonder if these songs make Cas think, maybe even think of him. He decides to pick a new one. He hits Shuffle.

He sees Sarah McLachlan- Possession, he thinks this should be good, laughing a bit.

_..And I will be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away_...

Dean swallows, now that he starts thinking about the songs on the playlist, they all seem to have something in common. They are all love songs, or about needing, or wanting. He keeps listening.

He finds The Fray, Never say Never.

_Don't let me go...Don't let me go..._

Next song... Barry Louis Polisar, All I want is you.

_If I was a flower growing wild and free, all I'd want you to be is my sweet honey bee..._

Dean starts to laugh. This ones pretty good, he thinks. It makes him laugh.

Dean lays down on Cas' bed. His plans for laundry are forgotten, he is enjoying listening to the music that makes Cas happy and makes Cas think of him.

The BloodHound Gang? The Bad Touch?

Dean starts the song. He starts laughing hysterically. Holy shit, Cas is horny as hell. Not just horny, but horny for him.

_Sweat baby sweat baby Sex is a Texas drought me and you do the kind of stuff only Prince would sing about. So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts..._

Dean laughs through the whole song, even listening to it again. Dean is starting to think he may not have to keep a distance from Cas. He thinks Cas may be on the same page as he is.

The next song he hears is Led Zeppelin's Thank you.

_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles, Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one. Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad. If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When the mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

Dean loves that song and Cas knows it. He isn't sure what if anything he should do with this new found information. Maybe he could use it to start to let his angel know he feels the same way. He does indeed think of Cas as his angel, mojo or not. Cas is his, and now he is pretty sure he is Cas' too.

Dean sits up and looks at the clock. He has a good couple hours before Sam and Cas are back. He is going to take a quick look at the rest of the songs on here and then maybe make a new playlist for Cas to find.

Some of the songs he has no idea about, but most he recognizes. Certain ones surprise him and make him laugh, others are sweet.

Dean tries to think of what he can put on the new list. There isn't a whole lot to chose from being Sam's choice of music in the main songs. There are a few he knows he wants. He figures he will add a few he wouldn't have normally listened to, he knows Cas likes to take apart the words to the songs, so he sticks to that as how he chooses.

Dean spend the next hour making a play list for Cas. He adds songs he likes and mean something, as well as a few that will make Cas smile and some that may even raise his blood pressure. He names his playlist and places the I-pod back on the bed.

Cas and Sam come into the bunker with all of the supplies. Sam starts unpacking the boxes and bags while Cas grabs his I-Pod to listen to while he unloads the car. He almost has every word memorized to the songs. It excites him that he is able to understand what each song means.

Cas puts the earbuds in and turns the power on. He goes to hit his playlist and sees a new one. It's his name, Castiel. His stomach does a little flip. He looks around the kitchen and sees Sam putting things away, Dean no where to be found. He walks out of the bunker to the car and hits shuffle on his new playlist.

Cas smiles as he hears the music echo through his ears. He knows this song. AC/DC Shook me all night long. This is one of Dean's bands he likes. He listens as he unloads the car. Dean must have found music he thought he might like and made him a playlist. Cas hopes he didn't go through the other list he made. That would be embarrassing, all those songs reminded him of Dean.

He looks at the next song, Led Zeppelin- All My Love

_Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time, His is the force that lives within. Ours is the fire, all we can find. He is a feather in the wind. Oh All of my love to you to you now._

Cas stops and stands in the kitchen, bag in hand listening. It dawns on him that this song is very much like the songs on his list. He wonders if Dean picked these for the same reason that Cas had picked his songs. Did these make Dean think of Cas.

Sam looks over at Cas, he wonders what's wrong. He watches a smile slide across Cas' face. Cas turns and heads for the next bag. He plays song after song. All of them let Cas know Dean feels something, he is letting him know its ok.

The next song he knows Dean would never normally listen to. It is not his style, he listens close, stopping next to the car. He looks at the title- Snow Patrol- Chasing Cars.

_If I lay here, If i just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world.. I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel ...Those three words, are said too much, they're not enough... I need your grace, to remind me, to find my own... If I lay here, If I just lay here, would you lie with me... All that I am, All that I ever was, Is here in your perfect eyes, They're all I can see. I don't know where, Confused about how as well, Just know that these things, will never change for us at all..._

Cas feels a little light headed, he sits on the ground outside. He needs listen again. He replays the song. He knows this is the one that matters. This song says it all. He needs to find Dean.

He passes Sam in the kitchen, he ignores the strange look. The next song starts as he is looking. Marvin Gaye- Let's get it on.

_I been really trying baby..trying to hold back this feeling for so long..and if you feel like I feel baby..Come on...Come on...Let's get it on.._

Cas smiles. His heart is full. His head is swimming. He needs Dean, he has to find him. Cas walks into Deans room, he doesn't knock. He opens the door and closes it behind him. He turns and sees Dean sitting on the bed, he is reading. Dean looks up at Cas and sees the ear buds in his ears, Dean knows he is listening to his music. He smiles up at Cas. Dean places the book on the end table and stands.

Cas doesn't move. He just looks at Dean. He shuts off his I-Pod and places it on the dresser. Slowly he walks across the room and stands in front of Dean.

"How long?" Cas asks. He doesn't have to explain what he is asking. Dean knows.

"Longer than I even realized. I have been sure since Purgatory. I was afraid to say anything. I thought you would never come back."

"I have loved you since I pulled you from Hell Dean."

Dean leans forward and catches Cas' lips in his own. It is a slow kiss, soft and gentle. Their breath mixing as they taste one another for the first time. It doesn't take long before the kiss deepens. Hands reach into hair, each of them starving for the other.

"Cas are you going to finish bringing in the supplies?" Sam asks as he opens the door.

He looks at Dean and Cas, they are wrapped up in each other, neither one knows he is even there. He turns around and closes the door. Sam smiles, knowing finally those two are together. It took them way too long to figure it out. Sam finishes getting the stuff from outside, letting them have the moment that was a long time coming.


End file.
